Greek House Life
by BandJLuvr
Summary: The joys and perils of Dustin Broke and Angela Pleasant as they enter college--and Greek--life at La Fiesta Tech. Told from Dustin's POV.
1. New Beginnings

Life couldn't be better. My girlfriend Angela and I stood at the doors of La Fiesta Tech, where we'd been dropped off. One thing was needed, though, and we both knew it.

So, after finding our rooms and declaring our respective majors, I called Angela into my room.

"You do realize why I called you in here, don't you?" I asked her.

"N-no," Angela said, and I couldn't figure out why she was actually afraid.

"It's nothing bad," I assured her, laughing as I kissed her on her forehead.

Then, to her surprise, I hit one knee. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this day, Angela. This is a new beginning for us—the beginning of college, and—" Reaching into my back pocket, I produced a small velvet box.

Angela gasped—could it be?

I opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring, "possibly the next stage of our lives together. I love you, Angela Pleasant, and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Angela reached for the ring as if in a dream. I could see those beautiful eyes, welling with fresh tears as she slipped it on her finger. "Oh, Dustin," she gasped. "I—I can't believe what I just heard." Then she started sobbing.

When she finally calmed down, she looked into my eyes. "Dustin Broke, it—it would be my honor to marry you." Then she threw her arms around me and cried again.

"It'll have to wait until after we graduate," I informed her.

"That's okay," she said, pecking me on the cheek. "It'll be worth it."

Oh, we were so happy—but we made sure our happiness didn't interfere with our studies. She'd gone into political science, while I chose biology. We'd been inseparable as teens, and I thought we'd always be that way.


	2. Angela Pledges Tri Fruhm

Then something happened to Angela—something I never would have dreamed. Oh, her grades didn't drop, but I noticed—she seemed a little more wistful than usual, and every once in a while, she'd sigh and gaze out the window at the sorority, Tri-Fruhm.

Then girls started calling her—girls I didn't even know. I tried to take it all in stride, but something told me I might be losing her. It was only when she came into my room one day after class that I feared the worst.

"Dustin, can I tell you something?" she asked, as we sat on my bed.

"Angela, you can tell me anything," I reassured her, as I held her close. "You know that."

"I'm moving out of the dorm."

The words hit me like a rock. What had I done to deserve this? Weren't we set to be married upon graduation?

Tears welled in my eyes, as I realized my worst fears had come true. Angela—my love—no, my very life—was leaving me.

"But, Angela," I sobbed, "what did I ever do to hurt you?"

"Oh, Dustin," she replied, taking me in her arms and kissing the tears away, "it's—it's not you. You've been so wonderful to me—I can't wait to graduate and become Mrs. Broke. It's just—I've pledged to Tri-Fruhm."

"Who knows," she added, "maybe you should think about pledging to Oresha-Hoh-Var. It's right next door to Tri-Fruhm," she reassured me, "besides, there's another cross-Greek house couple—my new friend Sarah Love's in love with Matthew Hart, one of the members."

I thought about this for a minute. I'd seen Matthew around with his friends Guy Wright and Mickey Dosser—they didn't seem too bad.

"I need to drop by Tri-Fruhm for a minute, anyway," Angela said. "Maybe while I'm there you can stop by Oresha-Hoh-Var and meet the guys. I'm sure Matthew can sympathize with you."

"Okay," I replied, wiping away stray tears, "but I still love you."

"And I will always love you," Angela said, giving me a tender kiss on the lips, "no matter what. Not even Daddy or Lilith can change that."


	3. Getting Acquainted

Reluctantly, I followed her to the place where the two Greek houses were. I looked after her as she made her way to the Tri-Fruhm house. At that moment, someone was coming out of Oresha-Hoh-Var.

Making an attempt to wave, I managed a smile. Suddenly, he looked up, and—smiled and waved back. "Hello," he called. "What brings you to Oresha-Hoh-Var?"

"I'm Dustin Broke," I said, catching up with him. "My fiancée has just pledged to Tri-Fruhm."

"Oh, you mean Angela Pleasant?" was the reply. "My girlfriend Sarah told me all about her."

"Oh, you must be Matthew," I said, shaking his hand. "Angela told me all about you, too."

"Come, meet the others," Matthew said. "We're always looking for new blood."

I followed him inside. It didn't look too bad—I had to laugh when I saw two other guys—who I assumed were Guy and Mickey—at a bubble machine, laughing as they floated in the air.

"We have company," Matthew called. "Come meet him."

Finishing with the bubble machine, the others approached. "Dustin, I'd like you to meet Guy Wright and Mickey Dosser."

"My pleasure," I said, as I shook their hands.

"What brings you to our house?" Mickey asked.

"Just feeling a little lonely since my fiancée Angela pledged to Tri Fruhm," I admitted, sighing.

"Angela—Pleasant?" Guy asked.

"Yes," I replied, wondering how he knew.

"She's very pretty," Mickey admitted, a shy smile crossing his face. "You are so lucky."

"Thanks," I replied, blushing.

"Are you thinking of joining us?" Guy wanted to know.

"Maybe," I admitted. "I like this place," I added, looking around.

"We crash Tri-Fruhm every once in a while," Mickey laughed.

"Mickey!" Matthew admonished. "He doesn't need to know that right now."

"I'm just trying to help him get used to the idea of Greek life—and still maintain his relationship with Angela," Mickey replied, backing off.

"Oh, that's okay," I replied, laughing. "I know frat life must get a little crazy sometimes."

"They'll be just fine, I'm sure," Matthew reassured him. "Nothing's happened between me and Sarah yet."

"He's a step ahead of you," Guy joked, laughing. "When are you going to—"

"—pop the question?" Matthew finished. "Oh, I'm definitely going to do it," he replied. "I might just wait until we graduate."

By that time, Angela had wandered in. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted, looking back at my new friends. "Maybe I'll call you about joining," I told them.

"Please—do," Guy replied, smiling, "we always have room for one more."

"You see?" Angela said, squeezing my hand. "They seem like nice guys."

"Yes," I had to admit—I really was considering becoming a part of their house.

"Would you like to come by _my_ new house?" Angela offered. "I promise—they don't bite."

"Sure," I replied. I was anxious to see what all the commotion was about, anyway.

And as it turned out, it was just next door. "Angela!" someone called out.

"Hi, Sarah, I'm back," was the reply. "I was just making sure Dustin had a peek at Greek life, too. Dustin, this is Sarah—Sarah Love."

"Hi," I said, shaking Sarah's hand. "Glad to meet you."

"DJ, Jessie, and Monica should be back soon," Sarah said. "So, what did you think of Oresha-Hoh-Var?"

"I like it," I had to confess.

At that moment, the door opened—and three other girls came in, one of them carrying a box of pizza. When they saw me, they squealed and tried to run away.

"It's okay," Sarah called after them. "It's just Angela's fiancé, Dustin."

"Sorry," the girl carrying the pizza said, as she unburdened herself. "Glad to meet you," she said, shaking my hand. "I'm Jessie Pilferson, and these are our friends, DJ Verse and Monica Bratford."

"Glad to meet you, too," I replied, as we all exchanged handshakes. "So," I added, grinning, "you're the ones who stole Angela from me."

"Oh, you're welcome anytime," DJ laughed.

"Take good care of my baby," I said, smiling sadly at Angela.

"We will," Monica assured me. "You can be sure of that."

"Well, I guess you'd better get back to the dorm," Angela said, taking me into her arms and giving me a soft kiss. "I'll be waiting to hear how things go with Oresha-Hoh-Var."

"I love you," I said, as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I love you, too," Angela said, coming in to kiss it away. As she laid her head on my shoulder, I held her close, wondering if things would ever be the same again.


	4. Dustin Pledges Oresha Hoh Var

The weeks crept by, and I became a sophomore. I could only hope Angela had the same luck. Calls to Guy, Matthew, and Mickey helped the loneliness—but not much.

Finally, one day, I was ready—ready to apply for membership. Picking up the phone, I dialed their number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matthew, it's Dustin. I—I think I'm ready."

"Wonderful!" Matthew said. "We'll be right over."

"Well, guys," Matthew said, taking a side glance at Guy and Mickey when they came over, "what do you think?"

"I think we're looking at the newest member of Oresha-Hoh-Var," Guy replied, grinning.

"Me, too," Mickey added, slapping me on the back. "Congratulations."

As we exchanged hugs, I realized—maybe I should stop by Tri-Fruhm and let Angela know.

"Oh, do you want to tell Angela?" Mickey asked, reading my mind. "Go ahead—we'll wait for you."

As they headed back to the house, I looked toward Tri-Fruhm. Slowly, I made my way to the entrance and tentatively rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I heard someone say—it sounded like Jessie, but I wasn't sure.

When the door opened, there stood Jessie. "Oh, hi, Dustin," she said.

"Is—is Angela here?" I asked.

"She's out back with Monica, Sarah, and DJ," Jessie replied. "Come on—I'll take you there."

Walking to the back of the house, I was impressed—there was a grill with tables, and even a swimming pool. "Angela, look what the cat brought in," Jessie said, smiling

"Dustin!" Angela squealed and gave me a big hug. As her lips met mine, we started an intense make-out session.

When we finally released, I smiled. "Guess what," I whispered.

"What?" Angela asked, still high from my surprise.

"You're looking at the newest member of Oresha-Hoh-Var," I announced, grinning.

Angela squealed again, and leaped into my arms. "I knew you'd get in," she laughed, giving me a big hug. "So, how does it feel?"

"I no longer feel like I'm missing something, if you know what I mean," I replied, smiling. "The only thing I miss is—you."

"Well, you know where I am," Angela laughed. "At least now it won't seem so far."


End file.
